Not Meant for your ears
by BabyMoana
Summary: It's 5:00am in the morning and I was bored. Sorry If this is crap. The night class students overhear something they weren't meant to. (KanamexZero)


Aido lazily leaned against his cousin who was reading a book peacefully. The night was so boring, it was quiet and seemed dead. Some of the night class students had already gone to bed while others were still up, studying, eating or just having spare time to chill.

"Kain, can we do something fun?" Aido asked as he looked over at his cousin with puppy dog eyes.

"Like what?" Kain asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Let's go to the library or watch a movie in my room," Aido said and watched as the other male sighed and put his book down.

"I want to stay here, in the living room cause there is a fireplace." Kain pointed out, Aido huffed and looked into the flickering flames.

Ruka, Shiki, and Takuma all walked into the living room. "Is Lord Kaname in his room? I need to give him something." Ruka announced making everyone look at her. Her thumb ran along that box in her hands.

"Another love present?" Takuma asked and watched as the girl nodded with a shy smile.

"Ruka he has rejected you over and over. Just give up." Shiki said as he ate some pocky.

"I won't! We have a connection! I feel it when he looks at me." Ruka said loudly in defense. Everyone groaned loudly as she talked about this so called 'Connection' with Kaname.

"There is no connection. You're just imagining it." Aido muttered out but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It is and I'm going to go now to give it to him...Takuma can you come with me? I'm shy." Ruka said as she batted her eyelashes at the blond.

"Fine," Takuma said and both he and Ruka left the room.

"I need to stop her from annoying Kaname," Aido said and got off then couch quickly and rushed out of the room to follow the two.

Kain groaned and got off the couch to follow his cousin, he needed to keep Aido out of trouble. Shiki just seemed to follow cause he didn't want to be left alone.

"Don't do it," Aido said as they all gathered outside Kaname's room.

"I will," Ruka said and raised her clenched fist up to knock on the door but stopped as a moan came from inside the room. Everyone's blood ran cold. Did they just hear their dorm leader moan?

"We really should give him privacy," Takuma said, wanting to shoo everyone from the door.

"No, I want to hear more of him," Ruka said and pressed her ear against the door. "Maybe he is thinking of me," Ruka said with a blush in which everyone just rolled their eyes. But they weren't his moans Ruka got to hear. It was somebody else. Her face turned into disgust as she pulled away from the door.

"What is it?" Aido asked curiously.

"H-He's...He's...fucking someone." Ruka said making all their eyes widen.

"Seriously?! Who is it?" Aido asked as he pressed his ear against the door to hear heavy pants, rustling of the blanket and the bed banging slightly into the wall.

"I don't know but it isn't me!" Ruka cried out, Takuma quickly covered her mouth and for a moment there was dead silence...until the bed started creaking again. Everyone sighed and slowly Takuma let go of Ruka.

"Don't yell." Takuma calmly said to the blonde as he moved away from her more.

"Maybe he's fucking Yuki," Shiki said as he ate some pocky. Every seemed to ponder for a minute before slightly nothing.

"Yeah...that's the only person I can think of who'd Kaname would actually want to sleep with," Takuma said honestly.

" _Ahhh Kaname!"_ A scream came from inside the room, everyone froze at the familiar voice. It wasn't Yuki's...it was Zeroes.

"He's fucking Zero," Ruka said in shock.

At this everyone quickly leaned against the door wanting to know if it was really Zero.

" _Harder ah, Mmmm YES THERE HIT THERE AGAIN!"_ Zero's voice screamed from the top of his lungs in pleasure.

Everyone jolted away from the door at the scream and began looking at each other. "Holy shit, Kaname really is banging Zero," Shiki said in shock. "Didn't know he swung that way." He added quietly.

" _Mmm, Zero...you're tight hah~"_ Kaname spoke which sent shudders down everyone's spine.

"Guys we need to go we aren't meant to listen to this," Takuma said and for the first time, everyone agreed. The banging the bed made when it hit the wall increased in speed and got louder and louder. Everyone scattered away not wanting to be caught by the pureblood if he were to come out of the room.

~In the room~

After an hour Kaname emptied his sperm into Zero's tight hole, coating his inner walls. Zero moaned and collapsed tiredly. Kaname fell ontop of the hunter, both panting, sweating and extremly tired. "You think the others heard?" Zero asked through pants.

"Definantly." Kaname replied and kissed Zero's cheek happily. "I love you." Kaname whispered happily.

"I love you too." Zero replied and kissed Kaname's lips gently before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
